InuYasha Aftermath: Part 1: The Second Quest
by Ace of Spades2
Summary: Naraku has been defeated, and the Shikon no Tama recovered, but a new evil from Kagome's time takes the jewel and could very well use it to take the world. There is one man that may know how to stop this evil, but can he be trusted?
1. The Found and Lost Shikon no Tama

Chapter 1: The found and lost Shikon no Tama  
  
Kagome's eyes opened slowly, she saw Inu-Yasha and Sango looking down at her, "How long have I been out?" she asked. "It's been a week," Sango answered, "You woke up a few times before, but only for a minute. Do you remember what happened?"  
  
"I remember we were fighting Naraku and Kikyou, and then Naraku summoned a boulder and tried to drop it on me and then Miroku…Miroku! What happened to him?"  
  
"He jumped in the path of the boulder trying to save you," Sango said, "He has a few broken ribs and his arm is broken, but he is alive." "I want to thank him," Kagome said and started to get up, "Ouch!" she said, startled. "No, don't get up," Sango said, "That boulder broke your leg, you'll have to stay there for a while."  
  
"Well this is great, now your even more useless than usual, Inu-Yasha said under his breath. Kagome heard him. "Inu-Yasha," Kagome said, getting a little angry, "Do you ever think before you open your mouth?"  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked, "No wait, don't do tha-" "SIT BOY!" she said. Inu-Yasha got up, rather pissed off, "What did I do?" "I don't think I need to answer that," Kagome said.  
  
"Did we beat them?" Kagome asked. "Yes, we beat them" Inu-Yasha answered, cooling off a bit, "Naraku is dead, and Kikyou finally left us in peace," Inu-Yasha said, and then added, "We…we also have this." He reached into his pocket, and pulled out the Shikon no Tama; complete except for the shard Kagome carried around her neck. He placed it in Kagome's hand. She took out her shard, held it to the jewel, and they became one. "Burn it," Inu-Yasha said. Kagome was taken aback, "What?!" she asked.  
  
"Burn it, destroy it, just get rid of it," Inu-Yasha said. "But, this is the one thing you wanted, the one thing you desired, the one thing you needed, you're asking me to destroy it now?" Kagome asked. "We cant let into the wrong hands, we have to destroy it" Inu-Yasha said. "Yes, I will burn it," Kagome said, "Take me to the fire." Inu-Yasha picked her up and sat her down in front of the fire. Kagome took the jewel, and just as she was about to throw it in, there was a gunshot and it flew out of her hands.  
  
"Give me the jewel and she will not be killed," said a sinister looking man with a gun to Kagome's head. "Don't do it Inu-Yasha, I am the protector of the jewel, I will die to protect it if I must," Kagome said, trying to stay calm as she felt the cold steel of the barrel press up against her temple. "If he kills you he'll just take it anyway. Take the jewel and leave us," he said, handing him Shikon no Tama.  
  
"Good choice," he said, walking away, and then said, "Juda chule," and two men in black suits appeared. There eyes were strange, they looked like they had no soul.  
  
The first pulled out an Uzi and opened fire. Inu-Yasha jumped in front of Kagome, his fire-rat cloak protecting him from the bullets. He thrust his hand forwards "Iron Revere Soul Stealer!" he shouted and all that was left was a pile of dust. The next one ran towards Inu-Yasha. He swung a foot through the air, Inu-Yasha narrowly dodged it. The man landed on the foot and swung around with the other, this time hitting its mark. He flawlessly back-flipped then dove at Inu-Yasha with a knife. Inu-Yasha dodged the attack and slammed his elbow down. The man went down. Just as Inu-Yasha was about to pick him up and ask him where his master went, he turned to dust.  
  
"Kagome, are you okay?" Inu-Yasha asked, rushing over to her. "I'm fine, why did you give him the jewel?" "He was going to kill you!" Inu-Yasha snapped, "I just saved your life!"  
  
"I am the protector of the jewel, I will die to keep it out of the wrong hands, we don't even know who that guy was, how are we ever going to find the jewel now?" Kagome said, growing impatient. "You can sense where the jewel is, if I let him kill you someone else might have gotten it, and we definitely would never find it," Inu-Yasha said. "You're right, I'm sorry," Kagome said. Inu-Yasha started to cool off, and said "Now that your awake Keade can heal your leg," and Inu-Yasha turned to fetch Keade only to face another intruder.  
  
"Where is Kagome Higurashi?" he asked Inu-Yasha. He had a muscular build and was wearing a black trench-coat, a bloodstained white undershirt, and tan pants pants, and a large brimmed hat that covered his eyes. Inu-Yasha noticed that he smelled like rotting flesh. "Who are you, what do you want?" Inu-Yasha asked.  
  
"My name is Caleb, I need the Jewel of Four Souls, Gideon is coming for it and I need to get to it first, give me the jewel now and nobody will be hurt." "First of all, this Gideon bastard was already here," Inu-Yasha said, "And second, why the hell does he want the Shikon no Tama."  
  
"He already has the jewel?!" Caleb said, "Congratulations, were all damned," and started to leave. Inu-Yasha grabbed him, "Wait just a minute, I want you to tell me why Gideon wants the Shikon no Tama."  
  
"It's a long story, one that I wouldn't have to tell if you, the fabled protector of the jewel, could have done his goddamn job." "Excuse me," Kagome interrupted, "But I am the protector of the jewel, and if my leg wasn't broken we wouldn't have lost the jewel. Now tell us why Gideon wants the jewel so we can go and get it back."  
  
"It won't be that easy," Caleb said, "Gideon is the leader of the Cabal, he has thousands of undead soldiers at his disposal that will kill anyone without thought at his command."  
  
"How do you know this?" Kagome asked, "And what is this Cabal?"  
  
"I know this because I was one of the Cabal's mindless servants. I killed mercilessly for the will of Tchernobog, and for it I lost my love, and my mortal body," Caleb answered, "And as for who the Cabal are, that's a bit of a longer story." 


	2. Caleb's Story

Chapter 2: Caleb's Story  
  
"It started before I was killed, I guess it was around 1805,"  
  
"Wait a minute," Kagome interrupted Caleb's story, "How could you-"  
  
"I'll get to that. Anyway, I was walking home from a visit to the bar, got into a bit of a fight, figured I should leave before that pussy ass sheriff got there. On my way home I came across the smoldering shell of a house. I decided to check it out and that was the first time I saw her. She was sitting there yelling at the body of a dead man, yelling at him for being a coward and causing this destruction. I walked over to her and asked her what had happened. She told me all about her husband and his involvement in the Cabal, he tried to leave the cult and they burnt down the house and killed him. I gave her my condolences, she did not accept them, she said that he deserved to die for betraying the Cabal.  
  
Well through some twists of fate we fell in love, I joined the Cabal, and we became two of the four Chosen. We were fierce generals of the Cabal, immensely powerful both physically and as warlords. We killed mindlessly for the will of a madman. He called himself Tchernobog, took the name of our god. He was only half-lying; Tchernobog's powers were incarnated into him, but only that.  
  
One day we were called before him. He said that we had failed him. He took Ophelia from me, I watched as his minion Cheog tore her apart, and then it all went black. Next thing I knew I was in a coffin, I shattered the lid and in the torch-lit tomb, I could see that I was not in my body. I swore that I would avenge Ophelia and kill Tchernobog's incarnate.  
  
After a long journey, I found him. Right where he had killed me. I fought with all my strength, and almost had him beat, but then he pulled out a jewel, the jewel, the Shikon no Tama. He called upon its power and with it, he almost killed me again. With my last ounce of strength, I managed to kill the beast and burn the jewel. If only that could have ended it.  
  
You see Tchernobog keeps time and space in order. The disturbance in the fabric of time caused by the death of the man with his power and the destruction of the jewel is what caused the portal through the Bone-Eater's Well." Caleb turned to Kagome, "The moment you were born I could sense the jewel, but I kept my eye on the Cabal, I had been for almost 200 years. I waited until I got enough information. When I found out they were going through the well to get the jewel, I tried to beat them to it, as you can see, I failed."  
  
"We will help you destroy the Cabal," Kagome said.  
  
"It won't be as easy as it was for me," Caleb said, "This time they will use the jewel's power to increase there armies, as soon as Tchernobog is in Gideon's body they will be ready to take over the world. It will take a lot of force and a hell of a lot of luck to beat them. They have probably already started the first stage."  
  
"The first stage?" Kagome asked, "What's the first stage?"  
  
"They will use the power of the jewel to turn the worlds youth into soldiers, the youngest humans have the freshest blood, they will make powerful soldiers. The power will be broadcast from the center of their base, and spread outward across the world. In the next stage they will begin to take over Japan by blocking the ports they control. From their base in Japan they will take over the world"  
  
"Where is their base, we need to stop them in the first stage." Kagome asked. "Their base," Caleb answered "Is in the center of the Cabalco subway system in Yokohama."  
  
"Yokohama?!" Kagome said, shocked, "That's right near Tokyo. They're going to get Sota!" "Its okay Kagome," Inu-Yasha said, "They might not have gotten to him yet. Caleb, how fast will that energy move?"  
  
"It will gradually gain speed, surely they have spread at least three-hundred miles by now." "Then that means," Kagome said, fighting tears "That means they already have Sota."  
  
"We may still be able to save him but we must move quickly," Caleb said. 


	3. Sota of the Cabal

Chapter 3: Sota of the Cabal  
  
"If we go in there you need to know that there's a very good chance we wont come back out," Caleb warned as they made there way to the well, "We are most likely humanity's last hope, if we fail I doubt anything will stop the Cabal, but if we succeed we might not live to see our victory. Are you still in?"  
  
"I have to help Sota, this may be his only chance," Kagome answered.  
  
"I am willing to die to save humanity if I must, I'm in," Sango said.  
  
"I too shall join you," Miroku answered with a nod. "I'm not about to miss out on the action," Inu-Yasha said. "Then let's go," Caleb said and jumped into the well. "Wait, Kagome," Kagome heard Shippou call, "Let me help."  
  
"No, Shippou," Kagome answered, "Its too dangerous. Shippou, I will not risk your life."  
  
"Please don't let them kill you, Kagome. Inu-Yasha, I am trusting you to protect Kagome, don't let anyone hurt her." Inu-Yasha turned and gave a silent nod, and they jumped through the well.  
  
"I can feel the energy from the jewel," Kagome said on the other side, "What's the fastest way to get there, Caleb?"  
  
"We can take the subway directly to the core, but the closest station is a few miles from here and the subway will be swarming with Cabal soldiers," Caleb answered, "By the way, I thought your leg was broken." "Keade used magic to fix it, it's a rather simple spell, but I had to be awake. We had better get going," Kagome said. "I cant let you do that, Kagome," said a familiar voice behind them.  
  
"Sota?" Kagome asked as she turned to face the source of the voice. There stood Sota, or at least his body. His eyes had no souls like the soldiers Inu-Yasha had fought. "I'll take care of him," Caleb said as he pulled out his sawed-off shotgun. Just as he was about to fire, Kagome shouted, "Wait! That's my brother, you can't kill him."  
  
"That's your brother's body, but if you insist," and Caleb put away his gun. "Can't kill poor little Sota, eh? Well poor little Sota has no problem with killing you," and with that Sota ran at an incredible speed and attacked Caleb. His martial arts skills where incredible and he dealt Caleb fast and powerful hits, which where just barely dodged. Sota jumped at Caleb and started to choke him. A grin came to Caleb's face; this was the moment he had been waiting for. He reached into his trench coat and pulled out a wooden staff with a human skull on it. The skull had one bleeding eye and one empty socket. He uttered a spell in the language Gideon used when he attacked Kagome, and flames burst from the staff. Kagome could only stand in horror as she watched the flames engulf her little brother and the only man that could help them stop the Cabal. She wanted to cry but she was paralyzed.  
  
As the flames cleared, Kagome looked away. She knew she couldn't bear to see their charred remains. "Kagome, are you okay."  
  
Kagome looked, shocked by what she had heard, and there was her brother, unscathed and back to normal. She looked to Caleb, who was also unscathed, "How…what did you…" she didn't know what to ask. "This is a Life Leech," Caleb said, pointing to the staff, "It uses the energy of souls to create powerful magic. I used it to remove the evil soul from Sota and then used the energy from that soul to return his original soul."  
  
"Sota," Kagome said. "Yes, Kagome?" "I want you to go inside, tell Mom not to leave the house and not to answer the door for anyone, and to lock the doors and windows." "Okay, Kagome," Sota said, "Where are you going?" "We have some work to take care of," Kagome answered, "Tell Mom not to worry, I might not be back for a few days." "Okay." Sota answered, and went inside the house. "Thank you, Caleb," Kagome said.  
  
"No problem," he said, "Now that we are past any distractions, we need to get to that subway station, lets go." 


	4. The Subway

Chapter 4: The Subway  
  
"Okay were going to need to be on our toes here," Caleb said, "Sango, I need you and Miroku to take out the guards towards the back."  
  
"Right," they responded, Miroku preparing his staff and Sango her boomerang. "Inu-Yasha and Kagome, I need you to cover me, I'll try to take the control car, I'll signal you when its clear." They nodded, Kagome knocked an arrow on her bow, and Inu-Yasha readied Tetsusaiga. "GO!" Caleb yelled, they ran down the subway stairs. Sango and Miroku ran towards the back, three guards emerged, two men and one woman. Sango knocked the two men down with a swing of her boomerang, and Miroku engaged the woman. The first man turned to dust and the second one rose from the ground. He pulled out an Uzi and opened fire. Sango blocked the bullets with her boomerang and managed to land a solid kick on the soldier. Once the soldier was cornered with no weapon, he turned to dust. At the same time, Miroku engaged the woman. The soldier was incredibly fast and hit Miroku many times. Miroku dodged one punch and made a fierce blow with his staff, impacting the soldier's head. The soldier turned to dust.  
  
"There like…like demons, but they're not, they're humans," Miroku said to Sango. "Yes, only the evil in their souls is left and the rest is replaced with…something to make them this powerful. There strength is beyond human," Sango said.  
  
Meanwhile Kagome had hit one guard in the chest and another in the head with arrows, taking them both down. Inu-Yasha took out three with one mighty swing of Tetsusaiga. Caleb had taken over the control car and signaled the others. They ran in and the doors closed. As the subway car moved, they began to calm. They sat and prepared for battle. Sango tended to Miroku's wounds from the fight, and Kagome tightened the string on her bow. Caleb stood guard by the door with his pistols in case soldiers came in from the other cars.  
  
Elsewhere…  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes snapped open. "Where am I?" he said, or at least tried to say, he couldn't move. He looked around, there were mortals in white coats looking at him and working on computers. He tried to move, nothing, his body simply wouldn't respond. He was in a glass container surrounded by a thick blue liquid. He felt a mask over his mouth and nose.  
  
"He's awake," one of the scientists said, "Full schematics," he said to a computer. A digital voice responded, "Body temperature: normal, brain wave activity: normal, heart-rate: increasing." "The specimen cannot be harmed, release breathing mask and lower paralysis formula so we can calm him." The liquid around him lowered to his neck and the breathing mask on his face came off.  
  
"How are you feeling, Sesshoumaru?" The scientist asked.  
  
"Where the hell am I?!" Sesshoumaru asked, ignoring the question.  
  
"Please try to calm yourself, I will explain everything. We brought you here to create the perfect soldier, you…that is to say, your clone, will become Gideon's body. You will help us take over the world." "WHERE AM I?!" Sesshoumaru demanded, uninterested in the scientist's explanation. "Please calm down, it will make everything much easier. You are in Cabalco Labs in Yokohama, Japan. If we must be that specific you are in cloning tube Thirty-two A." "I have never heard of Yokohama." Sesshoumaru said, calmer, but still angry. "We took you from your time to ours, the year is nineteen-ninety-eight."  
  
"That means I'm in that wench, Kagome's, time," Sesshoumaru thought, "What is 'my clone,' and what if I refuse to help you?" he asked. "Your clone is a perfect copy of you, which we will use as our master, Gideon's, new body. With the strength of a demon and Tchernobog combined, plus Gideon's strategic genius, the Cabal will be invincible. As for you refusing to help, I'm afraid you have no choice," the scientist turned to the computer, "Reattach breathing mask and raise paralysis formula, keep his heart rate steady."  
  
The breathing mask replaced itself and the blue liquid rose again, keeping Sesshoumaru from speaking. "I will have my revenge," he thought as he stood there frozen, "I will escape and you all shall pay." 


	5. Caleb's Betrayal

Chapter 5: Caleb's Betrayal  
  
The door at the end of the subway car opened, a Cabal soldier walked in and everyone jumped up prepared to fight. Before anyone had time to react Caleb opened fire and the soldier fell to the ground and turned to dust. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"We should be to the core in a few minutes." Caleb said, "Gideon will be very close to the station but the door will be heavily guarded. There will be at least five soldiers and a zealot. I'll take on the zealot, but until I defeat him, the soldiers will be stronger and faster than usual," The train screeched to a halt, "Everybody ready? Lets go!"  
  
The doors opened, Caleb rushed out as soldiers shot at him. He saw the zealot and began to fire his pistols. The bullets merely bounced off the powerful creature. The zealot raised his staff and pointed it at Caleb, shooting out white light. When the blinding light faded Caleb was on the ground. He slowly rose and looked the zealot in the face. The zealot was shocked that this man was still alive after that attack. "You fool, you are already dead," Caleb said, "I am Caleb, yes that's right, its me, I'm back." The zealot's face twisted in fear. Caleb pulled out his Life Leach and muttered an incantation, and the flames once again erupted from the staff, this time leaving only smoldering ashes to show that the creature ever existed. "He's down. NOW!"  
  
The others stopped defending and began to attack. Kagome released an arrow, taking down one soldier. Inu-Yasha sliced one in half with Tetsusaiga. One of the soldiers attacked Caleb; Caleb fired his pistol without even turning to face the attacker, bringing him down. Miroku had taken one down with his staff, but took a nasty gash to his side. Sango was having trouble as well; she had taken a bullet to the arm. She finally took out the soldier and fell to the floor gripping her wounded arm. Miroku ran to her side. "Sango! Are you all right?"  
  
"I'll live," she answered, "But I can't fight like this, I can't use my arm. Oh my god, that gash." "Its nothing, don't worry," Miroku said, trying to hide the pain. "Miroku, take Sango, get on the subway and get out of here." Caleb said. "But-."  
  
"No arguments," Caleb said, interrupting Miroku, "Sango definitely can't fight like this and even if you can fight with that wound, someone needs to take her back." Miroku nodded, "You have our prayers," he said, and then got back on the subway and watched over Sango as they rode back to the Tokyo station.  
  
"Now what," Kagome asked Caleb. "Now you wait, this is between me and Gideon and I want no interference," Caleb said, and reloaded his pistols. He walked through the doors and was out of sight.  
  
Behind the doors…  
  
"Ah, Caleb, The Great Betrayer, so glad that you've decided to grace me with your presence," Gideon said as he saw Caleb walk through the. "Your gonna pay for what you've done," Caleb said and fired his pistol, ready for Gideon to attack. The bullet went through Gideon's chest, and he fell to the ground. "WHAT! No, a single bullet can't stop him, it's too easy." Gideon lay on the ground, in a puddle of blood. "Goodbye Caleb," he said and turned to dust. Caleb walked out of the room.  
  
In the subway station…  
  
"It's over?" Kagome asked, surprised to see Caleb back already. "That's surely what he wants us to think," Caleb said, "I killed him with a single bullet, he should have dodged it and even if it hit that shouldn't be enough. Either way they will be abandoning this base, and at least were leaving with this." He showed her the Shikon no Tama.  
  
Kagome took the jewel from his hand. "I'll destroy it as soon as I can," Kagome said.  
  
"Kagome," Caleb said, "Let me use the jewel, let me resurect Ophelia." "I'm sorry Caleb, but if we tap into its power it will be harder to destroy, and just the presence of the jewel can increase power. That's how the Noh mask escaped quite a while back. I wish I could let you, but it's a risk we cannot afford to take," and with that Kagome turned to go and wait for the Subway with Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Forgive me," Caleb said, and fired his pistol. Kagome's eyes widened with pain. She felt the bullet peirce her heart as she fell to the ground. The Shikon no Tama fell from her hand and rolled across the floor. Caleb picked it up, "See you soon, love," he thought as he pocketed the jewel and walked down a dark corider.  
  
"Kagome!" Inu-Yasha ran to her side. "Kagome, please don't die," he said, fighting tears. Kagome raised her head from the blood soaked floor. She kissed Inu-Yasha as he held her close. "I love you," she mouthed, not having the energy to make sound. Her eyes closed. "He'll pay for this," Inu-Yasha said, his voice cold and full of hatred. He rose to his feet, picked up Calebs scent and tracked him down.  
  
After following Caleb's scent for only a few minutes, Inu-Yasha found him. He pulled Tetsusaiga from its sheath and swung feircly at Caleb. Caleb quickly turned around and blocked the sword with the barrel of his shotgun. "No," Caleb said, "You will not stop me now that I've gotten this far."  
  
"You betrayed us," Inu-Yasha yelled.  
  
"Betrayed you?" Caleb said, "I was never on your side to begin with, I was only using you all for the jewel."  
  
"You cold blooded bastard, I never even got a chance to tell her that I love her." "You play the cards your dealt," Caleb said, "Killing her wasn't part of the plan, but I'll do whatever is necessary to resurect Ophelia and the other Chosen."  
  
"And I'll do whatever is necesarry to stop you. You die now for the last time," Inu-Yasha yelled, and swung down at Caleb. With a remarkable show of strength Caleb stopped the blade by grabbing it in his hand, and wrenched it form Inu-Yasha's grasp. "I told you I would not be stopped," Caleb yelled, "Surrender now!" "I'll never surrender to you," Inu-Yasha yelled back.  
  
"Then so be it," Caleb said and squeezed the trigger of his shotgun, hitting Inu-Yasha in the chest. Inu-Yasha fell to the ground. "That takes care of him," Caleb said, and walked down the dark corider, singing to himself, "Strangers in the night, exchanging glances…" 


	6. Sesshoumaru's Confession

Chapter 6: Sesshoumaru's Confession  
  
Inu-Yasha opened his eyes. "He almost killed me," He thought as he came to his feet. He sniffed the air and picked up a scent that he hadn't noticed before. "Is that," He thought, and sniffed the air again, "Yes, it has to be, its Sesshoumaru." Inu-Yasha followed the scent until he came to a door marked "Cloning Tubes 30-40." He walked through the door to find a large empty room. There were ten pairs of large tubes in a long row with computers in front of each pair. The third pair down was marked 32A and 32B, and in 32A, Sesshoumaru stood in a blue liquid.  
  
"How can I talk to him?" Inu-Yasha asked himself aloud. A digital voice from a computer marked "Cloning tube pair 32," answered him, "Are you registering a request to lower paralysis formula and release breathing mask." Inu-Yasha jumped, when he saw it came from the computer he said, "Umm…Yes." The blue liquid lowered to Sesshoumaru's neck and the breathing mask came off.  
  
His eyes opened, "What do you bastards want now?" He asked, and then saw that the room was empty except for Inu-Yasha. "You?" he said surprised, "What in the seven hells are you doing here?" "I should be asking you the same thing, but there's no time for that. I know that you hate me, but I need your help. If we don't recover the jewel soon the Cabal will take over the world, and they will have no problem killing you along with everyone else."  
  
"Inu-Yasha," Sesshoumaru said, trying to choose his words carefully, "I don't know how to say this, but I…I don't hate you," Inu-Yasha was shocked. Sesshoumaru bowed his head, clearly finding this hard to admit. "I…I am jealous of you, father gave you the Tetsusaiga, you've bested me in battle many times, and your human compassion got you the love of Kagome. No one could ever love me as much as she loves you."  
  
"She…She's dead, Caleb shot her," Inu-Yasha said sadly. "I'm sorry, brother, you didn't deserve to lose her. Let me be on your side, let me fight with you. I wish revenge on the Cabal for taking me here and cloning me."  
  
"Cloning you? What's that?" Inu-Yasha asked. "They said that they made an exact copy of me, and they were going to add the strength of someone named Gideon and something called Tchernobog." "That's why Caleb killed Gideon so easily, it must have just been his body," Inu-Yasha said, "Wait! You can use Tensusaiga to revive Kagome, I mean now that you're on our side."  
  
"Yes brother, I spoke the truth, I am truly on your side, and to prove it I shall revive Kagome." "Thank you Sesshoumaru," Inu-Yasha said gratefully. "My pleasure, brother," Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"How about getting me out of here."  
  
"Get him out of there," Inu-Yasha said to the computer. The computer answered, "Are you registering a request to release specimen?" "Yes, release specimen." Inu-Yasha replied. The blue liquid in the tube drained out and the glass lowered. Sesshoumaru stepped down, "My clothes should be under that…thing," he said, pointing to the computer.  
  
Inu-Yasha reached under the computer and pulled out Sesshoumaru's clothes. He tossed them to him, and Sesshoumaru quickly dressed. "Where is the Tensusaiga?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Here it is," Inu-Yasha answered after looking around under the computer for a minute. Sesshoumaru fixed the sheath to his side and was ready to go. "I'll take you to her," Inu-Yasha said, leading Sesshoumaru down a corridor. 


	7. Kagome Returns

Chapter 7: Kagome Returns  
  
Inu-Yasha and Sesshoumaru came to the subway station. Kagome's body was still lying there in the puddle of blood. Sesshoumaru pulled Tensusaiga from its sheath and used its magic on Kagome while Inu-Yasha sat by her side. Kagome's eyes opened, "Inu-Yasha? I'm…I'm alive?" She saw Sesshoumaru standing behind Inu-Yasha, "Look out!" she yelled.  
  
"Its okay, I'm on your side now," Sesshoumaru said. "Sesshoumaru used Tensusaiga to revive you, if it weren't for him you'd still be dead," Inu-Yasha explained, "I…I never told you this, and when Caleb killed you, I was sure I never would…Kagome, I love you," he brought her to her feet and held her in his arms, "I always loved you, but I just couldn't say it, and I don't want you to die again without me telling you."  
  
"I love you too, Inu-Yasha," Kagome said and kissed him. "I didn't realize it until now, but I don't think I could go on living if that first time we kissed was the last," Inu-Yasha said. "I hate to spoil the moment," Sesshoumaru said, "But time's not exactly on our side, and we need to get that jewel back before it falls into the Cabal's hands."  
  
"Yes," Inu-Yasha said, "Come on, we were down this corridor when he knocked me out." He led them down the corridor following Caleb's scent.  
  
He followed the scent to a janitorial closet. He opened the door, and there stood Caleb with two women standing by him and a man emerging from the jewel in his hand. Caleb looked shocked, "You?! I killed you, both of you."  
  
"We revived Kagome, and it'll take a lot more than that to kill me," Inu-Yasha said, ready to attack. "No matter," Caleb said, "I have the jewel and I've resurrected the other Chosen, you're too late."  
  
"That's what you think," Inu-Yasha said as he ran at Caleb with the Tetsusaiga. Brilliant light shot out of the Shikon no Tama, and the Tetsusaiga sliced through empty air. When the light faded away nothing was left to show that the Chosen were in that room. "Are they gone?" Kagome asked. "No," Inu-Yasha answered, "Caleb used the jewel to take him somewhere else, it'll be hard to find him now."  
  
"What's that hissing sound?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Sounds like its coming from this, whatever it is," Inu-Yasha said, picking up a lit stick of dynamite that Caleb left on the floor. "Get rid of it!" Kagome yelled as she jumped out of the closet pulling Sesshoumaru with her. "Huh?" Inu-Yasha said. The dynamite exploded. Flames shot out of the closet and Inu-Yasha was thrown against the opposite wall of the hallway. "Inu-Yasha, are you okay?" Kagome asked.  
  
Inu-Yasha stood up, "Never been better," he said sarcastically, "We should be getting back home, Miroku and Sango need to be filled in on what's happened." Kagome, Sesshoumaru, and Inu-Yasha walked back to the subway station and boarded the train to Tokyo. 


	8. The War Begins

Chapter 8: The War Begins  
  
United Nations building, New York City, United States…  
  
"For reasons that have not been identified, everyone in Japan between the ages of five and fifteen have began to revolt," President Williamson from the United states addressed the nation, "We are requesting sanction to send United States Military forces to go in there and maintain control."  
  
"I will not have the streets of our cities become a war zone," Emperor Himokama from Japan argued. "Yes, and these are children we're talking about, your requesting sanction to go in there and fight a war with innocent children," said King Phillip for England.  
  
"These children are far from innocent," President Williamson explained, "They are taking over Japan, murdering civilians without reason, and they have made no attempts to give us their demands. They are acting out of abandon. Mr. Himokama, the streets of your cities already are a war zone, and if these children are not stopped, they could become a world threat."  
  
Kagome's home…  
  
Kagome's mother turned on the television; live coverage of a United Nations meeting was on the news. She jumped when she heard a nock on the door. She opened the door, leaving the chain on, so she could see who it was. "Mom, its me, open the door," she heard Kagome's voice say.  
  
"Oh, Kagome," she said, and opened the door so Kagome could enter. "Where are the others?" she asked. "Inu-Yasha went back to tell Miroku and Sango what had happened," Kagome answered. Kagome explained to her mother what had happened, leaving out a few details, such as what had happened when she was revived, and that she had been killed in the first place.  
  
"Kagome, the United States might be attacking Japan," Kagome's mother explained, "They'll kill the children who are under this spell, you have to stop them."  
  
"How could I though?" Kagome asked, "If the governments of the world agree on this, how could I stop them. "You'll have to tell them," Kagome's mother said, "You'll just have to tell them about the Cabal, and why the children are doing this."  
  
"Even if there was a chance that they'd believe me, how would I ever get to the United Nations?" Kagome asked. "You'll get there, and you'll make them believe, I know you will," Kagome's mother said. "I have to go back through the well," Kagome said, "Maybe Kaede will know what to do." Kagome left her home carefully and ran to the well.  
  
Before she talked to Kaede she looked for Inu-Yasha, she found him in a tree. "Inu-Yasha, I need to talk to you," Kagome said. Inu-Yasha jumped down from his branch.  
  
"Yeah?" he asked.  
  
"I don't think we can trust Sesshoumaru," Kagome said.  
  
"I know, we have to be ready for him to betray us, but we should give him a chance," Inu-Yasha said, "After all, he has been caring for Rin, hasn't he?" "I guess you have a point," Kagome said, "I'll be gone for a while, just be careful." "I will," he said, and Kagome went to find Kaede  
  
"Kaede, do you know of any way to travel great distances really fast?" Kagome asked when she found Kaede, "Another nation from my time is going to use military force to stop the cursed children, and I need to travel to the other side of the world to stop them."  
  
"There is a way, but it will take a lot of energy," Kaede said, "Its quite simple, just concentrate hard on being where you want to be, and if you put enough energy behind it, you will be there." Kagome wasted no time, she thought of a picture of the United Nations building she had seen in one of her schoolbooks. She concentrated hard on the meeting room, and with a white flash she was there. She gripped her head, the loss of energy had given her a terrible headache.   
  
"Oh well, I can't rest now," she thought, as she looked around at a room full of government representatives staring in awe at the girl who appeared out of nowhere. She didn't wait for them to ask, she walked up to the President Williamson. "Sir," she said, "I know my sudden appearance is strange, but I know why the children are acting like this." He didn't know what to do, so he stepped aside to let her use the microphone.  
  
"I am going to need to ask you all to be open minded," Kagome said, trying not to let her nervousness overcome her, "The children of Japan are acting this way is because of a cult called the Cabal, disguised as Cabalco industries." She explained everything that had happened over the last year. "I have sensed the jewel on the other side of the well, if you send military forces there they will be able to hold the Cabal army off until the jewel is retrieved. With the jewel, we will be able to free the children of Japan."  
  
"Are you aware of exactly how absurd it would be to send military force to Japan, have them jump into a well, and fight an evil magical army?" President Williamson asked when she had finished. "I would say it is about as absurd as saying that I did not materialize in what is possibly the most heavily guarded room in the world," Kagome answered. President Williamson pondered this for a moment, "I would like to request sanction to send military force into the magical well in Tokyo," he said, felling quite unsure. Kagome breathed a sigh of relief as every representative voted yes. She was told that she would fly in with the military first thing tomorrow.  
  
Kagome awoke early in the morning with a soldier standing by her bed. "I will be your escort Miss Higurashu," the soldier said in a friendly tone. Kagome got out of bed, taking a moment to remember where she was. "Just give me a minute to get ready," she said.  
  
"Yes ma'am," the soldier said. "By the way, what is your name," Kagome asked. "First Class Private John McAnway ma'am," the soldier answered. Kagome got herself ready and came back into the room.  
  
"Okay, I'm ready to go," Kagome said. "Yes, this way ma'am," Private John answered, "If you don't mind my asking, Miss Higurashu-" "Please," Kagome interrupted, "Call me Kagome."  
  
"Yes ma'am…I mean, Kagome. I was wondering if you could tell me, does this supernatural stuff really exist, I have always believed in it, but have never seen proof," Private John said. "It is a world I have lived in for more than a year of my life, and I guarantee that it exists. Though I suppose you'll see for yourself when we go through the well." Private John seemed satisfied, and made small talk with Kagome as he walked her to the plane and on the plain ride to Tokyo.  
  
On the plane…  
  
"The streets are deserted sir, we should be able to land on the road right in front of Higurashi Shrine," one of the intelligence operatives on the plain said to the pilot, after checking a computer monitor. "Excellent," said the pilot, "We'll be landing in thirty seconds. The plane lowered to the ground and smoothly stooped right in front of the stairs to Higurashi Shrine.  
  
"Everyone be ready to defend," a man who was apparently in charge said to the soldiers on the plane, "We need to get Kagome Higurashu to this well. We have strict orders not to fire unless absolutely necessary, and do not shoot to kill. According to Miss Higurashu these children are under a curse, and therefore are not acting out of their own free will. Understood?" "Yes, sir!" the soldiers said in unison. "Move out!"  
  
The soldiers jumped out of the plane and ran towards the well surrounding Kagome. She ran with them and directed them to the well. When they got into the section of the shrine with the well in it the entire army of soldiers swarmed in and barricaded the door. Once everyone was in and calm, Kagome addressed them, "You should all be able to pass through the well as long as I am here. The enemy you will be facing are mindless soldiers that are trained only to kill. They tend to turn to dust when they are killed or cornered without escape. They are quite formidable when backed by a zealot. Zealots look human but their chests appear to be rotten and they wear a mask over their face. If you see a zealot take it out immediately. I am afraid that is all the intelligence on the enemy I can offer. Inu-Yasha, Miroku, Sango, and I will try to find the Chosen. They will most likely be trying to find Gideon in the Cabal's base. If we can take out the Chosen and retrieve the jewel, we can easily destroy the cabal's army. I'll go through the well and inform the others, I'll be back in about ten minutes." Kagome jumped into the well.  
  
Kagome found Miroku and asked him to gather the others. When everyone was there, she told them everything. They went to prepare for battle. Kagome went over to the village to grab her bow and arrows and then jumped back through the well.  
  
"Everything's ready," Kagome said to the soldiers, "Lets start going through." The soldiers jumped into the well, one by one. When they all were through Kagome jumped in. "The Cabal base is due north about three-hundred miles," Kagome said on the other side of the well, "The armies are waiting. While you engage the Cabal army, we'll go around and infiltrate the base. It should take us about three days to get there." The army moved out while Kagome gathered the others and quickly caught up again.  
  
Three days passed quickly until they were about one mile away. The soldiers loaded their weapons and carefully created a strategy. Kagome, Inu-Yasha, Miroku, and Sango were now known as special task force team Apocalypse Blue. The next morning the attack would begin. Kagome and the others slept soundly waiting for tomorrow, when they would confront both the Chosen and Gideon. 


	9. The Chosen Fall

Chapter 9: The Chosen fall  
  
The army moved forward through a field to where the Cabal's army waited. Kagome, Inu-Yasha, Sango, and Miroku, went silently through the forests until they found the base. From the outside it looked like a small metallic igloo, about three hundred feet across. "Apocalypse Blue to base" Kagome said into a radio they had given her, "We've found the Cabal base and are presently moving in." Kagome took out the guards with her bow and they entered the base.  
  
Inside there was a large empty room with an elevator in the back. "The rest of the base must be underground, lets try that elevator," Kagome said. "Surprised to see you one step ahead of us," Kagome jumped when she heard Caleb's voice behind her, "Four of us, and four of you, you don't stand a chance. Okay, Ophelia, you take Sango, Ishmael, Inu-Yasha, and Gabriella, Miroku."  
  
"You forgot about me, Caleb," Kagome said, letting an arrow fly at him. He disappeared before the arrow hit. "No, I didn't forget," Caleb said, appearing behind Kagome and grabbing her. "It's over Kagome," he said with a gun to her head. Kagome could see that the others were winning their battles, even if they couldn't save her. "Its not over yet, Caleb," she said. "Even if they win their battles," Caleb said "I'll see to it that you stay dead this time."  
  
Kagome felt the anger balling up inside her; the adrenaline flowed through her body. "You're really starting to piss me off!" she yelled at Caleb, swinging around and knocking the pistol out of his hand. She stepped away from him as he pulled out his shotgun, and fired. Kagome could see the pellets moving through the air, she wasn't sure if she was moving fast or everything was slowing down. She put her hand up in front of her and the pellets stopped in midair and fell to the ground.  
  
"How the hell did you do that?" Caleb asked as he ran to his pistol and picked it up. "It's the end for you, Caleb," Kagome said, ignoring his question. "Try and stop this," Caleb yelled and fired his pistol at Kagome until he ran out of bullets. Once again Kagome could see them slowly crawling through the air. She simply walked around them. "You can't win Caleb, goodbye," She said as she put her hand up again, this time releasing blinding white light. "If I can't have the jewel than Gideon shall have it, not you," Caleb uttered his last words. When everything cleared all that remained of Caleb was that now common pile of dust, and no jewel.  
  
Inu-Yasha, Miroku, and Sango, who had finished the other Chosen easily after Caleb fell, were shocked. "Kagome," Inu-Yasha said, "How did you do that?"  
  
"I…I don't know," Kagome said, "I felt this great power and I just knew what to do. I'm going to face Gideon alone." "Lady Kagome," Miroku cut in, "That is insane, we must go with you."  
  
"No," Kagome said, "I will not risk any of your lives, it is unnecessary, and I feel that somehow this is something I must face alone. Stay here," she said in a more commanding tone and then took the elevator down to the base.  
  
She came out in a throne room of some sort. It was dark but she could make out a man saying something in some odd language and saw the jewel in his hand. She quietly knocked an arrow on her bow and aimed carefully at his hand. He grabbed back his hand and the jewel rolled across the floor. "I believe this is mine," she said, picking it up. "Lights," she heard the man say and the room was flooded with light.  
  
"Kagome Higurashi I presume," he said. Kagome looked at him, he looked exactly like Sesshoumaru only he was wearing a black suit, "That must be the clone Sesshoumaru was talking about" Kagome thought, then said "Correct, I suppose you are Gideon."  
  
"In the flesh, too bad you took the jewel, now I can't reach my full power," he said, "The world will be mine, you've only prolonged the inevitable. Now I can't have the power to take the world, but we will find the Black Dragon." "The Black Dragon, what's that? Who do you think you are, anyway?" Kagome said. "The Black Dragon is a human with immense physical and psychic power, we need only wait to find it. And as for who I am, why you know who I am, Kagome," he said, in a somehow familiar voice.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kagome demanded. "Look into my eyes Kagome, see into my soul," He said, walking slowly closer to her. Kagome looked into his eyes. "No," she said, "No, It can't be." Kagome felt faint, the man standing before her, was her father. 


	10. Here's to the Night

Chapter the last: Here's to the Night 

Note: "Here's to the Night" belongs to Eve 6. 

"You can't be, you can't be, my father is dead," Kagome said, confused and frightened at the thought that Gideon was her father. "I wouldn't be so sure," Gideon said, "I am your father, Kagome. I understand why you don't believe me, but you can't escape the facts." "My mother could never love a sick, twisted, psychotic bastard like you!" Kagome yelled at him. "I suppose I deserved that," Gideon said, "I'll tell you everything if you'll just calm down an-" "Calm down?!" Kagome screamed, "You want me to calm down?! I just found out that my father is a deranged psychopath bent on ruling the world, and you want me to calm down?! I…I…" Kagome couldn't stand it anymore; tears streamed down her cheeks. She started to fall, but Gideon caught her. He held her close to him, "It's okay, Kagome," he said to her, "Everything will be okay." "Tell me, tell me what happened," Kagome said resting her head on his shoulder. 

"I met your mother twenty years ago. I was fleeing the Cabal, the prophecies told that I was the one ment lead them, but I wanted no part of it. I hoped to hide in Tokyo, figuring that they'd never find me there, and that's were I met her. We fell in love and married, but I never told her about my past. Even if you can't believe me, I loved your mother and she loved me. I was worried that the Cabal would try to use you as a ransom when you were born, but they never did. I was able to almost totally shut out the Cabal from my memories, until Sota was born. They had found me and they were going to kill us all if I didn't come and be their leader as the prophecies commanded. I didn't want to leave, but I had no choice. I had to go for the sake of you, your mother, and Sota, so I told your mother everything, and left. Over the years of being the leader of the Cabal I became used to it. I wanted to take the world, not because I had to, because I wanted to. I became what I am now. Take the jewel, it's useless to me now. I don't want to see you hurt, but I must take the world, it is my desire and my job. I must find the Black Dragon and you must try to stop me, that is the sad truth. I don't like it but that's the way it has to be, now go while you can." 

"I won't go," Kagome said, "Let me be on your side." "No," Gideon said "Your not thinking clearly, that's not what you really want, and I will not have my only daughter join this band of fanatics hell-bent on world domination." "I won't go," Kagome said again, "I want to be with you." "I didn't want to have to do this," Gideon said, reaching into his suit, "But you leave me no choice. Goodbye, my daughter." Gideon pulled a pistol out and fired at Kagome. She looked down at where it hit; it was a tranquilizer dart. She felt herself quickly slipping in to unconsciousness. 

Kagome's eyes opened, she was back at the army base, Inu-Yasha was sitting by her side. "Good, your awake," a general came into the room she was in, "The armies all turned to dust when, we suppose, the jewel was recovered." "Where is Gideon?" Kagome asked, "He's not dead, is he?" "We don't know where he is, but we know that none of us killed him," Kagome breathed a sigh of relief, "Why did you want to know?" "I…It's…It's nothing, forget that I asked." "I am here for business purposes though," the general said, "I regret to inform you that special task force team Apocalypse Blue is being disbanded." "What do you mean?" Kagome asked. "We cannot risk a continuation of this crossing of time," the general answered, "It could cause a catastrophic disturbance in the fabric of time and space. You will stay in your time, and the others will stay in theirs. I'm sorry Miss Higurashu, that's the way it has to be, you have twenty-four hours." "No!" Inu-Yasha yelled, jumping up, "You can't do that!" "Oh but I'm afraid we can, we must, and we will. I'm sorry, I don't make policy, I carry it out." "Carry this out!" Inu-Yasha yelled and punched the general fiercely. The general grabbed his fist and pushed it away then said, "Don't make this harder than it has to be, I know its hard but nothing you say will change it," and with that the general left. 

"He's lying, tell me he's lying," Inu-Yasha begged Kagome. Kagome sat down; "I wanted to be with you forever, now we only have one day." Inu-Yasha couldn't take it, he let his emotions take over and cried for the first time in over fifty years. Kagome didn't know what to do; he had always been the strong one when she wanted to cry. "We…we still have tonight," she said, surprised that she wasn't uneasy about what she was suggesting. Inu-Yasha looked up and started to ask, "You mean-" "That's exactly what I mean, let's just enjoy what little time we have left," Kagome said. "But what if you get-" "I don't care about the consequences," Kagome said, putting her finger on his lips for silence, "We have tonight, and we'll take it." 

So denied, so I lied, are you the now or never kind   
In a day, and a day love, I'm gonna be gone for good again   
Are you willing, to be had, are you cool with just tonight   
Here's a toast, to all those who hear me all too well 

Here's to the nights we felt alive   
Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry   
Here's to goodbye   
Tomorrow's gonna come too soon 

Put your name, on the line, along with place and time   
Wanna stay, not to go, I wanna ditch the logical   
Here's a toast, to all those who hear me all too well 

Here's to the nights we felt alive   
Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry   
Here's to goodbye   
Tomorrow's gonna come too soon 

All my time is froze in motion   
Can't I stay an hour or two or more   
Don't let me let you go   
Here's a toast, to all those who hear me all too well 

Here's to the nights we felt alive   
Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry   
Here's to goodbye   
Tomorrow's gonna come too soon 


End file.
